The Dance as Old as Time
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: Smutty one shot with Sookie and Eric, it's all in the title, is it not? Enjoy and reviews are wanted more than anything! Rated M for a reason. Lemons, smut or whatever you want to call it, it's in there.


_**I do not, nor will I ever own anything in this story. I will never make money off it and all characters belong to the fabulous Charlaine Harris. I thank her for giving me such amazing characters to tamper with.**_

_**Rated M for a reason people ;) **_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dance as Old as Time<strong>

'Dance with me.'

The jazz band was playing in the background, their music filling the room with an upbeat atmosphere. Three couples had already taken to the floor and were expertly moving in time with the beat.

I looked up at my companion, dressed in a suit that probably cost more then I make in a month, his blonde hair flopping artistically around his broad, hard shoulders. A man should not be able to create such a desire in a woman. But oh boy did he make me feel the need.

I smiled at him and took his outstretched hand. Eagerly he led me to the dance floor. His strong arms encased me and swiftly we began sweeping around the floor. He was born a leader and this included on the dance floor. It was as if our bodies were created to fit each other. My body moulded against his as he spun us, my feet fell easily in time with his. My head barely reached his shoulders but the height difference meant nothing as we proceeded around the small space. All other bodies vanished and it felt as if we were to only ones in the room. It was us and the music, our bodies moving as one.

The tempo slowed and so did we. I placed one arm on his shoulder and he took my other hand in his. My head fell softly against his thick chest and we swayed softly together. The feel of my body pressed against his sent shivers through me.

'You look beautiful tonight.' He whispered, leaning his head down towards mine.

I smiled brilliantly in response and rewarded him with a kiss. Though I could not read Eric's mind, I knew he was sincere. He was not one who felt the need to give out compliments unless he thought they were well deserved. Luckily he found me to be deserving and dished them out quite frequently which I'm sorry to say reassured me.

It's hard on the old ego to be dating a piece of art. "Model material" just didn't seem to be adequate for how Eric looked. "God Like" seemed more fitting. So as a woman who already has low self esteem, its not as easy as it sounds. Especially when you can "hear" all the things that women think when they see you with this God like creature. My favourite is 'she must be an animal in the sack." but more often then not I get 'she's obviously just another fang banger.'

So yeah, as you can see I need a good few compliments to keep the confidence up and thankfully Eric has had over a thousand years of practise. He has also had over a thousand years of practise for other things too.

I could feel the heat creep into my face as I thought about how we had practised a few things ourselves. My pulse raced in anticipation for tonight. It had been over two weeks since I had seen Eric because he had gone out of town to sort out some business. Those two weeks had been slightly hell-ish for me because not only did I miss his body, I missed him. I missed him holding me in the evenings when I came home from work. I missed telling him about my day. I even missed getting annoyed at him just because it meant he was there.

He sensed me arousal and pulled me tighter against his body so I could feel his. The mere feel of him hard through the fabric of his designer pants against my belly made me ache low down. Teasingly I rolled my hips so my stomach stroked him. He growled in response.

'If you do that again I don't think we will make it to the main act."

I smiled mischievously up at him. 'I will try to behave.'

My playful attitude excited him and he tantalisingly ran his fingers down my back. The thin fabric of my dress enhanced the sensation and forced the dull ache within me to writhe with need.

So this was how it was going to be,

The next fifteen minutes on the dance floor were spent working each other up descretely until we were both fit to burst.

'Damn it Sookie, I cant do this much longer.'

'I was just getting started.' This was a pure and utter lie on my part, I was already saturated with expectation.

He raised one eyebrow in a disbelieving manner. 'Oh really?'

Slowly he dipped his head and lowered his mouth to my neck. His hot breath danced along my sensitive skin causing goose bumps to emerge and willingly my body bended to allow him more access. My eyes fluttered and closed as his soft full lips began to drift up towards my ear lobe. His tongue flicked the skin behind the lobe, causing a sigh of pleasure to escape my lips.

My whole body hummed with happiness. This was where I was meant to be and who I was meant to be with.

'Viking.' I murmured softly, my entire body sagging against his.

That did it. At vampire speed he brought us back to our table and picked up our belongings before whisking us out of the venue. I giggled in excitement as he threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. It was only eight so we had until six tomorrow morning to make up for lost time. I began counting in my head how many times he could make me orgasm in that space of time. I finally decided on six. Six powerful, knee shaking, screaming and clawing orgasms. Just the thought made me feel moist down low.

Playfully he tapped me on the ass after smelling my arousal. 'Control yourself Sookie or I will have to.'

The thought of him taking control of me didn't help the situation and I began to writhe on his shoulder, eager for him to put me down so I could have my wicked way.

He changed tactics and pulled me down so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Though this did mean I was exposing quite a lot of thigh to the rest of the world, I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing along his jaw line, light fluttering kisses. Just like me he was sensitive there and withing twenty seconds I had already received two moans.

By the time we reached the car I could feel Eric's need as he could feel mine. Using the car for a support he pressed my back against it and with my legs still wrapped around his waist he reached between us with one hand and began stroking my quim through the thin lace of my panties. He groaned as he touched the saturated panties and leaned down and attacked my mouth with a ferocious need. I reacted with just as much ferocity and moaned deeply into his mouth as his fingers began expertly moving against my quim. With his vampire speed it wasn't long before I began the beautiful climb towards orgasm. I grinded shamelessly against his hand, my manicured nails digging into the back of his neck causing him to groan with pleasure. As I began to climax my body bucked but he held me still and kept his fingers working, prolonging my orgasm till I cried out. When he was satisfied with my experience he slowly stroked my quim once more before removing his hand entirely. I whimpered at the lack of touch with earned me a deep chuckle.

'Barely two weeks without orgasm and you have turned into a nympho.'

My face flushed with anger and I pushed him until I could shimmy down to the ground and fix my dress.

'I'm sorry for missing you,' I said angrily, 'and missing sex with you because its clear that you didn't miss me. Or maybe you did but you just found some girl to satisfy your needs.'

I went to move but he blocked me with his body and pushed me hard against the car.

'Sookie I missed you more then I thought possible. I would never cheat on you. I missed you so much that it hurt, which is not something I like admitting.' His words were heated but his face was soft, as if trying to reassure a child.

I sighed, relieved. I had worried that he would sleep with some fang banger while he was away but I didn't have the courage to ask him if he did. Now I didn't have to.

'I'm sorry.' I said, stroking his face. 'I just missed you so much Eric, and I was scared, scared that you wouldn't miss me. I know it sounds stupid…'

'It doesn't sound stupid. Sookie, I love you and I will spend every minute that I'm with you showing you how much I love you. Starting tonight, in your bed, where I will fuck you again and again until you cant orgasm any more.'

'Always so romantic.' I teased, excited again now that all my worries were put at rest.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, putting all the love that he felt into that one kiss and I reciprocated.

When he finally pulled away he took my hand and led me to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. Although I am perfectly capable of opening my own door, in a way it was nice. I finally felt that I had someone taking care of me, someone finally had my back. I kissed him softly again before getting in and he shut the door behind me before racing around to the drivers seat.

He turned on the ignition and soon we were off, ignoring the speed limits as usual. Eric took my hand in his over the gear stick and we sat in silence, thinking about the night ahead.

One orgasm down, five more to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you enjoy that? I hope you did. It would be amazing if you could all take a minute to write a review, I don't bite and will always write back. It's a simple equation : The more reviews I get = The more stories I write. <strong>_

_**I love you all for reading my little stories. I get way to excited when I see my stats go up. **_

_**Thanks! x**_


End file.
